


Eyes Wide Open

by princesstigerlily



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anonymous Sex, Baby Gay Patrick, Blow Jobs, But not on any of the core four, Cheating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fake Names, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Halloween, If You Squint - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Masks, Masquerade Ball, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily
Summary: Patrick has asked Rachel to marry him, something he knows is a colossal mistake. In order to score some fast cash before breaking things off entirely, Patrick lets his friend talk him into a one-time catering gig at a fancy Halloween party. Turns out, some details were left out of the job description, and Patrick finds himself tasked with handing out condoms at a masquerade sex party and spends the night learning some new things about himself.
Relationships: Jake & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Jake/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel (mentioned), Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd/Jake
Comments: 56
Kudos: 184
Collections: Schitt's Creek Trick Or Treat





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  David and Stevie accompany Jake to an Eyes Wide Shut themed Halloween party to mingle among the masked guests in search for a steamy hookup with a random. David stumbles across one particular masked man in an orgy who seems a little nervous and out of place. David pulls him aside for a one on one and proceeds to have the best sex of his life. 
> 
> A year later, David owns a store and has a new business partner and friend, Patrick Brewer. They dress up for this year’s festivities and Patrick shows up in a mask. Something feels a little too familiar... 
> 
> Who/how they make the connection is up to you. MAKE IT HOT!
> 
> **  
> Look, we're just going with that whole superhero things where somehow a mask over your eyes conceals your whole identity. Deal with it.
> 
> And thank you to my lovely beta and friend for the encouragement and for helping spot all those errant "Davids".

Patrick can’t stop staring.

It’s against the rules. He had been explicitly instructed during the training meeting earlier that day that staring in any way at the party guests is strictly prohibited. He is supposed to be blending in with the background, discreet and unobtrusive, only there to offer refreshments or prophylactics as needed.

That last bit had been a surprise. His friend Michael had helped score him the gig, and from his hints and euphemisms Patrick had been expecting something a little sketchy, like maybe a rave complete with glow sticks and pacifiers and a crowd of twenty-somethings all rolling on molly. He’d tended bar for a couple years during university and was fairly confident in his skills of dealing with intoxicated people.

What he had not been prepared for was a masquerade sex party where he is expected to stand watch over an orgy of bodies in various states of undress and activity, silently offering a variety of condoms and lubricants to any guest who might be in need. No alcohol or other drugs are in sight; in fact, they are strictly forbidden as informed, sober consent is a must at such an event.

 _What am I doing here?_ Patrick asks himself for the hundredth time as his eyes take in every detail of the scene unfolding around him.

It’s his own fault, really, for turning to Michael for help. They’d been friends for as long as he could remember, but just about every spot of trouble Patrick had ever found himself in, Michael had been the one to orchestrate, starting from the time Patrick had broken his arm when he was seven, jumping from the roof of his backyard treehouse, a sheet wrapped around his shoulders supposedly to make him fly. It didn’t.

But if he’s honest with himself, Patrick knows he can’t blame Michael for this entirely. Sure, Michael was less than forthcoming about the details of the “catering gig” he was able to score, but it’s Patrick who needs the fast cash. Patrick who paid far too much for an engagement ring. Patrick who asked Rachel to marry him, not because he loved her, but because he had felt guilty for not.

It’s Patrick who will be finding a new place to sleep tomorrow night after he ends things with Rachel for good.

Patrick shakes his head. He doesn’t want to think about that now.

Turning his attention back to the room he’s standing in, all Patrick can think about is how much this is so not his scene. Everything around him is decadent and obscene, wild and forbidden. He’s not sure what this building is usually used for, but tonight it’s made up to look like an old fashioned manor house, long since forgotten. The room is huge, some kind of ballroom or receiving hall, and drafty from the large glass windows. There are other rooms open on this floor, smaller and more intimate, but Patrick has been assigned to this main hall. It’s lit only by candlelight, dim and flickering, and there’s a fire roaring in the grand fireplace, casting a warm glow on those closest while keeping others in shadow. There’s a mismatch of furniture made up of dark woods and burnished gold, all upholstered in rich brocades of deep reds and blacks and purples. A giant chandelier hangs from the ceiling, opulent and ominous where it catches the light. There’s a skull on the mantlepiece and jeweled chalices and candelabras on the scattered tables, dusty tomes strewn open across an ancient looking desk in the corner and a chest of drawers covered in glass bottles and crystal orbs and a cracked mirror. It’s creepy and decrepit and Patrick is more than a little sure the place is haunted.

A late October thunderstorm raging outside, rattling the windows and making the walls creak and groan, only adds to the cursed ambiance.

But it’s not the house or the furniture or any number of unholy objects scattered around the room that holds Patrick’s attention. It’s the people. Some are fully clothed, some are naked, but most are somewhere in between. And everyone, including Patrick and the other servers, is masked. Some are more ornate than others, decorated with feathers and jewels, silk flowers and embroidery. Others are more plain, like the one Patrick was issued, a simple black studded with onyx. Everyone’s identity is obscured, everyone’s existence a mystery, allowing for boldness and reinvention and discovery.

Some people are talking, almost everyone is touching. Lips and fingers tease and explore, legs are opened, mouths moan and sigh and cry out in pleasure. In one corner of the room, a man lies across an ottoman, his companion bringing a riding crop down on his upturned ass over and over as he begs for more. In another, two women sit curled up together in a tall backed chair, whispering to each other as they gently pluck at rosy peaked nipples. On the chaise a few feet to Patrick’s right, a man lounges back, holding himself open for his partner to lick into the soft, wet folds of his cunt. The lines of identity that Patrick had always thought he’d known blur together in front of his eyes. It’s exhilarating and frightening and he’s not sure what to make of it.

He knows he doesn’t belong here, that he belongs in a world of order and rules where things and people are clearly labeled and understood. But even as he shies away, a cavern opens up deep inside him, hungering to know more.

He wants to belong.

Overwhelmed, Patrick tries to do as he was told - stand straight and silent, eyes locked on the wall opposite him. Ignore the guests unless asked a direct question, and even then do his best to limit the interaction as much as possible. But it’s difficult. Not only is he simply fascinated by what he is witnessing - a celebration of sex and pleasure and personhood he’d never known - but as he scans the crowd, he finds himself inexplicably drawn to one man.

Patrick had noticed him the moment he’d arrived, flanked by another man and a woman, his eyes tracking them as they crossed the room and disappeared out the side door. Now, nearly a quarter of an hour later, Patrick notices him again. He and his companions are significantly less clothed than they were upon arrival, the other man now completely naked save for his mask and the woman in a red negligee, striking against the dark brown of her hair tumbling across pale shoulders.

For a brief moment, Patrick finds himself wondering where their clothes went, and where they left things like keys and wallets and phones.

 _How does that work at an anonymous, masquerade sex party?_ Patrick asks himself. _Is there like a coat check somewhere? Or maybe a locker room?_

His musing doesn’t last long. Someone steps out of his line of sight and he is hit with the full force of the man’s outfit.

Long, lean legs are covered in thick, black stockings that hug hairy, muscular thighs. They’re held up by a black garter belt, beneath which are a pair of black lace panties that show off an impressive bulge. The man turns briefly, and Patrick can see that they are open in the back, dipped low over his cheeks with a crisscrossed waistband that accentuates the swell and cleft of his ass. Across his broad chest, dusted with hair, the man wears a simple leather harness, two thin straps that make an X over his sternum, and a quick flash of light tells Patrick that at least one of his nipples is pierced. And to complete the outfit, on his face he wears a simple mask of black embroidered with white and silver roses.

 _He’s beautiful_.

The thought runs through Patrick’s mind unbidden. It’s not an opinion, he thinks, it’s fact. This is what true beauty looks like. It makes his heart race and his palms sweat. He swallows hard, his mouth suddenly dry. Butterflies erupt within his belly and his cock twitches in his pants.

Nothing has ever made him feel this way before. It’s a terrifying and intoxicating revelation.

Patrick is suddenly very thankful for the mask he’s wearing, glad for the ability to look so openly at this gorgeous man. He watches him, draped over a loveseat as he and the woman speak. The other man presses a firm kiss to his lips before strolling off and leaving them, and Patrick feels a pang of longing in his heart, wanting to know what it would feel like to kiss those lips. His want startles him.

He keeps watching as another woman approaches, stopping to talk to them both. She sits herself down in the man’s lap, giggling as she presses kisses to his jawline and he teases her nipple. She doesn’t stay long, hopping off as quickly as she came, fluttering her fingers at them as she goes off in search of someone new to play with.

The man says something to the woman that makes her laugh, his own lips twisting in a wry smile. Patrick wonders what it would take for him to laugh, too.

Another person approaches them. Patrick huffs out an annoyed breath when his view is blocked, but it’s only for a moment. The newcomer holds out a hand, helping the woman to her feet, and leading her away just as another man sits down. Patrick’s eyes widen as he reaches between the legs of the man he’s been watching, cupping his cock before he even opens his mouth to speak. Patrick is mesmerized as the two men lean towards each other, tongues peeking out to meet a heartbeat before their lips do.

The two men take their time, kissing each other deeply, licking into each other’s mouths, and Patrick can’t stop watching the gorgeous man be touched. His cock is squeezed and his mouth drops open. His nipple is sucked into the other man’s mouth and his head falls back. His neck is nibbled and nipped and he tugs on the other man’s hair. He’s absolutely radiant in his pleasure.

The gorgeous man pushes the other back on the sofa, and Patrick watches as he throws a leg over his lap, straddling him before going in for another heady kiss. His back arches, firm, rounded ass on perfect display for Patrick whose heart almost stops when he notices a jeweled plug nestled firmly between his cheeks.

The two men disentangle themselves, their kisses becoming softer and more chaste. Something is said that Patrick can’t hear and the gorgeous man shakes his head. The other looks disappointed, but he nods, pressing their lips together in a final kiss before standing and moving away.

Patrick very suddenly realizes that his mask doesn’t hide his staring nearly as much as he’d assumed when the man he’d been watching turns towards him with a deep frown. He stands and stalks towards Patrick, a thunderous look on his face, even half hidden as it is. Patrick quakes under the glare, a sudden shame flooding through him.

“Why are you staring at me?” the man snaps, arms crossed over his front.

Up close, he’s even more beautiful. His body is softer than the man he came in with, the slight curve of a tummy and dimples in his knees giving him a comfortable and cozy air. Patrick’s eyes, wide and greedy, rake over the thatch of hair on the man’s chest and he can’t help but wonder what it would feel like beneath his fingers or his cheek. His lips, turned down in a disapproving stare, are pink and plump and Patrick can feel his cock firming in his pants as he imagines them on his skin.

“Well?”

The man’s voice cuts through his reverie and Patrick flushes, the heat of it traveling down his neck and under the collar of his shirt.

“I...I’m sorry,” Patrick stutters out, snapping his eyes to the opposite wall, attempting to mind his instruction and will away his arousal, his body's reaction to his newfound sexual revelation inconvenient. “I didn’t mean to.”

“You’ve been staring at me since I got here,” the man continues, “and I want to know why.”

His voice is authoritative and haughty, as if he is used to being obeyed, but Patrick can hear notes of insecurity and anxiety beneath the anger, and he realizes he’s made the man feel uncomfortable and judged. He flush deepens with shame as he understands his instructions better now, and he feels a desperate need in the pit of his stomach to explain, to apologize for his actions.

“I’m sorry,” he says again. “I just...I wasn’t expecting…” He stops, and takes a breath. Once he’s collected himself, he continues, his voice stronger. “I’ve never done this before and I was not prepared for this. I’ve made you uncomfortable and I’m very, very sorry. I’ll do better.”

He’s looking past the man, over to the opposite wall like he should, but out of the corner of his eye he can see the man’s shoulders relax, lowering a fraction of an inch.

“But why just me?” His voice is softer now, discomfort replaced by curiosity.

Patrick closes his eyes, wincing inwardly as he manages to admit in a whisper, “Because you’re beautiful.”

The man doesn’t answer, just stands silent and still in front of Patrick until he finally takes one step closer.

“Well, why didn’t you just say so?”

Patrick’s eyes snap back to the man’s face, his mouth dropping open in surprise. The man’s voice had dropped, now soft and dangerous, a smirk playing on his full lips. His eyes, ringed with kohl, glitter beneath his mask, warm and bright. Patrick gulps, unable to move, hypnotized by the fire he sees lighting within them.

“What’s your name?” the man asks, taking another deliberate step forward into Patrick’s space, crowding him back against the wall while still leaving plenty of room on either side for Patrick to escape should his advances prove unwanted. But even just this illusion of danger is enough for Patrick’s heart rate to skyrocket and his cock to throb between his legs.

“Patrick.”

The man’s lips twist into a wicked smile. “Patrick,” he repeats, and Patrick shivers, the shape of his name in this sinful stranger’s mouth sending a flood of desire though him, so strong he feels his knees go weak. He’s close enough now for Patrick to breathe in the smoky scent of his cologne, to make out each individual black lash framing bold, expressive eyes.

“Can I touch you, Patrick?”

Before he can think of any of the myriad reasons why this is a bad idea, Patrick nods, allowing the gorgeous man in front of him to ease the tray of condoms from his hand and place it on an ornate piece of furniture standing next to them against the wall. With the only barrier between them now gone, the man presses forward, warm hands running up Patrick’s arms to touch his shoulders, glide over his chest, cup his face. His touch is soft and gentle, yet sensual, and Patrick’s heart pounds in his chest in response, his cock straining in his pants, and for a moment he’s truly concerned he’s going to cum right there, just from the burning sensation of this beautiful stranger’s hands touching his skin. This is _definitely_ against the rules, so much more so than the staring had been, but Patrick can’t bring himself to care.

“I’m Daniel,” the man breathes, smirking again as Patrick's hands, which had been fluttering anxiously at his sides, finally settle delicately on his hips. Patrick’s fingers dig in, the skin beneath him warm and soft, until he relaxes with a harsh exhale.

The man - _Daniel_ , Patrick corrects himself - continues to touch, his soft fingers tracing the shell of Patrick’s ears, the jut of his jaw. His thumb swipes over the curve of Patrick’s lower lip and without thinking, Patrick's’ tongue darts out, curling around the thumb and pulling it between his lips.

Daniel’s eyes sparkle with delight. “Patrick,” he says, lips only a fraction of an inch from Patrick’s own, “do you want to suck my cock?”

And oh god, he _does_. He’d never even thought about such a thing before, but now his mouth waters at the very idea of this man’s cock heavy on his tongue.

“I...I have a girlfriend,” he says, even though he knows that will only be true until he sees her tomorrow. Whatever this is, whatever this becomes, even if it’s nothing, has driven the final nail into the coffin of his and Rachel’s relationship. He should feel bad about that - tomorrow, he knows, he _will_ feel bad, will feel terrible and ashamed and guilty - but right now he feels free for the first time in years.

Daniel presses a soft, barely there kiss to the corner of Patrick’s mouth. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

How was it possible Patrick had never realized these desires before, had never imagined he could want this?

“I’ve never…” He swallows hard against the metallic tang of fear rising in his throat, not wanting whatever this is to end just because of his inexperience. “I’ve never done that before.”

Daniel presses a kiss to the opposite corner of Patrick’s mouth, one hand trailing down Patrick’s front until it rests dangerously close to the bulge in Patrick’s pants. “That _still_ doesn’t answer my question.”

Patrick stares back at Daniel’s face, his own open with naked desire, and _wants_ with his entire body.

“Ask me again,” he whispers, and Daniel’s grin grows wider.

“Patrick,” he purrs, pressing soft kisses along the line of Patrick’s jaw until he reaches his ear. “Do you want to suck my cock?”

Patrick’s head thunks back against the wall behind him. His head spins, shivers of pleasure racing down his spine, as he imagines himself on his knees for this man, opening his lips and taking him deep in his throat. He thinks back to all the sex he’s had in his life so far, so much of it perfunctory and uncomfortable and barely satisfactory. He thinks he understands why now.

Daniel’s teeth scrape over his throat and with a strangled moan, Patrick hisses out, “ _Y_ _es!_ ”

Daniel’s mouth finds Patrick’s, his tongue demanding entrance, and Patrick has never felt something so perfectly _right_ in his life. Daniel’s lips _belong_ on his lips, his tongue _belongs_ in Patrick’s mouth. He’s sure of it. His body moves instinctually, dragging Daniel closer, his hands roaming over the bare skin of his back, until he can’t stand another second without knowing what Daniel’s cock feels like on his tongue.

He’s halfway to his knees when Daniel stops him, pulling him back up to his feet. Amusement flickers in Daniel’s eyes, and Patrick is almost embarrassed by it but for the fondness he sees there, too.

“Not here,” Daniel says. “As flattered as I am by your... _enthusiasm_ , there are other rooms. Places a little more...private.”

Patrick nods eagerly, but he peeks over Daniel’s shoulder to the sofa he was lounging on before. The man he had come in with is back, legs spread wide where he sits, a slim man wearing leather pants between them nursing his thick cock. One hand is tangled in the man’s hair, guiding him up and down, while the other is wrapped around the waist of a naked woman, holding her close to his side as he sucks a nipple into his mouth. Across the room, the woman who had accompanied them both holds court on an ornate loveseat, an audience of men surrounding her, eagerly hoping to be chosen. Her negligee has slipped from her shoulder, exposing a bare breast, and she does nothing to put it back in place.

“What about your...friends?”

Daniel glances briefly over his shoulder, but turns quickly back to Patrick and shrugs. “They seem to be doing just fine without me. They’ll find me later.”

“You didn’t come...you know, _together_?” Patrick asks, opening his eyes wide with emphasis.

Daniel’s smile is softer this time, small and private. “No,” he says simply, though Patrick can tell there’s more to the story. “They are my very dear friends, but I’ve seen them both naked enough to last me a lifetime, thank you so much. I’d much rather spend my time finding out what _you’re_ hiding beneath this little ensemble.”

Patrick gasps as Daniel’s hand finally slips down to cup him through his pants, strong fingers massaging the base of his cock. Stars dance in front of Patrick’s eyes and he moans, rutting forward for more of that delicious pressure, but the hand is already gone.

“C’mon,” Daniel says, reaching past Patrick to snag a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube from the tray before grabbing his hand and leading him through the throng of bodies to an almost empty hallway. Two women are pressed up together against the wall, and Patrick ducks his head as they pass another silent server, dressed similarly in all black and holding a tray of champagne flutes filled with sparkling water. They can hear sounds of pleasure and pain wafting from several rooms before Daniel finally pulls open a door and pushes Patrick inside.

It’s quiet in the small room. The sudden silence is almost deafening as Patrick turns back to Daniel, still soft and beautiful in the flickering candlelight. His heart races in his chest, the reality of what he’s about to do crashing down on him and suddenly he’s unsure.

But then Daniel is there in front of him, cupping his face so gently and pressing the softest kiss to his lips, and Patrick melts, sighing into the kiss and wrapping strong arms around Daniel’s waist. He wants this, wants one night with this gorgeous man in his arms. He wants this more than anything he’s ever wanted before.

“Hi.”

Daniel’s voice is soft and tender, his lips twisting to the side in an almost shy smile. Patrick’s heart flips in response and he wheezes out a chuckle.

“Hi.”

“Can I undress you, Patrick?”

Patrick nods, breathing deeply through his nose to calm his pounding heart as Daniel takes his time, unbuttoning his black shirt, staring straight into his eyes until he’s finished. There’s a fire burning in them, dark with desire, but there’s a kindness Patrick can see behind the flames, a gentleness in his touch as he slips the shirt from Patrick’s shoulders. Daniel’s hands, big and masculine and so soft, roam over the expanse of Patrick’s skin - tweaking his nipples, massaging his shoulders, tracing over the ridges of his ribs and his muscles - before finally dropping to Patrick’s pants.

Patrick’s pants are removed with the same intensity. He toes out of his shoes and socks before stepping out of his pants, kicking the whole pile gently to the side. Daniel leaves Patrick’s boxers on, and Patrick’s belly squirms with embarrassment. If he had known, when he got dressed for the evening, that he was about to experience a sexual awakening, he might have put more thought into his underwear choice. As it was, he would have to muddle through with the wrinkled and faded blue plaid with a bleach spot on the ass.

He wants to remove Daniel’s mask, wants to see the full face that has so enraptured him, but he knows that’s against party protocol. Through the holes in the mask, Patrick can see that Daniel’s eyes are heavily made up, smoky and seductive and dark, and he wishes he could see the full effect. He isn't used to seeing men in makeup, had never realized how beautiful and erotic it could be.

Daniel leads them over to the large chaise lounge in the middle of the room, guiding Patrick to lay on his back before lowering himself down on top of him. Instinctively, Patrick spreads his legs, welcoming the solid weight of Daniel between them. Their hard cocks meet, just a thin barrier of cotton and lace between them, and they glide together softly as Daniel settles himself down. Patrick stifles a groan as pleasure races up his spine at the sensation.

“Am I the first man you’ve ever kissed?” Daniel asks, nosing along Patrick’s throat and nipping at his jaw.

Patrick’s eyelashes flutter closed as a thousand butterflies erupt within him, and he nods.

“Is this okay?”

Patrick’s eyes open again and he smiles up at Daniel. He’s never had a one night stand before - has never picked someone up at a bar or hooked up at a party - but he is pretty sure this much care for his comfort isn’t how it usually went. Daniel is such a strange mix of bravado and insecurity, seduction and tenderness, and it makes Patrick’s head spin and his heart pound and his cock ache between his legs. He appreciates it all in equal measure, and somehow feels both desired and cared for, both on the precipice of danger and in the safety of home.

“Thank you,” he says, even though it’s not an answer to Daniel’s question, “for making this happen for me.” The look on Daniel’s face fills him with warmth, encouraging him forward. “Should I suck your cock now?”

“We can do whatever you like.”

Patrick smooths his hands down Daniel’s back, dipping beneath the lace of Daniel’s panties, and grabs onto the firm, roundness of Daniel’s ass. He squeezes tight, Daniel’s skin luxuriously soft beneath his fingers, and says with a grin, “I want to see you, gorgeous.”

Daniel preens at the compliment, grinning into their next kiss. Slowly, he crawls down Patrick’s body, kissing down his chest and belly until he reaches the waistband of Patrick’s boxers. He reaches out, petting at Patrick’s straining cock, and asks, “Do I get to see you, too?”

Daniel wraps long fingers around the waistband of Patrick’s boxers and raises his eyebrows, silently asking permission. Patrick sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, a blush staining his cheeks, and nods. He lifts his hips as Daniel gently lowers his boxers, slipping them down his legs and tossing them to the side.

“Look at you,” Daniel breathes, smoothing his hands along Patrick's legs and raking his eyes up and down Patrick’s naked body. His face is hungry, looking like he wants to devour Patrick whole. It’s erotic in a way Patrick has never truly experienced. He _wants_ Daniel to look at him.

Daniel stands, looming over Patrick who props himself up on his elbows to give himself a better view. Daniel’s look is cool and assured, like he knows he looks good, and his eyes never leave Patrick’s as he reaches for his hip and unfastens the tiny side buttons holding his panties together. He lets the scrap of lace flutter to the ground, revealing his hard cock, beautifully framed by the garter belt still wrapped around his hips.

“Fuck.”

The word tumbles out of Patrick’s mouth, soft and reverent. Of course Patrick has seen his fair share of cocks over his lifetime - lockers rooms, the occasional porn video, not to mention his own - but there is something about this one, flushed red and standing proud, long and thick and plumped up just for of him, that makes Patrick feel like he is seeing one for the first time. His mouth waters and his palms itch and his own cock throbs between his legs.

Scrambling up onto his knees, Patrick shuffles to the end of the chaise, hands outstretched. He stops short of actually touching, lifting his eyes to Daniel’s, silently asking for permission. At Daniel’s nod, he looks back down, settling his hands delicately on Daniel’s hips, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Now that he’s here, not that he’s about to have what he wants, Patrick hesitates. His eyes dart back and forth between the head, where a single bead of precum burbles from the slit, and Daniel’s balls, hanging full and heavy. He’s not sure where to start. A part of him wants to just dive right in, choke himself on that beautiful dick until he’s gasping and coughing and drooling around it. Another wants him to go slow, to take his time and experience everything, cataloging each sensation. And the final part of himself, far smaller than the others, wants him to run, telling him he hasn’t done anything yet he can’t turn back from.

It’s that last voice that finally makes Patrick’s decision, spurs him on so there can be no turning back, no hiding from the truth of who he is and what he truly wants, not anymore. With a confidence he doesn’t quite feel, Patrick takes Daniel’s cock in hand and licks a wide, wet stripe up the shaft.

Daniel cups the back of Patrick’s head, teasing the hair at the nape of his neck. His hand is big and solid, holding Patrick steady, but he doesn’t push, just offering silent support and encouragement should Patrick need it.

Now that he’s begun, Patrick takes his time, licking up every inch of Daniel’s shaft, laving over his balls, tonguing into the crease of his thigh. It’s sloppy and uncoordinated, but he can’t help it, wanting to taste and feel _everything_. He nuzzles into Daniel’s belly, using his hand to gently pump up and down Daniel’s shaft as he breathes deeply, letting the intoxicating scent of Daniel fill his lungs.

Finally, he opens his mouth and with a swirl of his tongue, pulls Daniel’s cock inside. His lips close around the head and he sucks gently, tongue teasing into the slit. A moan rumbles in his chest, thrilled by the feel, and he sinks further down.

“Mmm,” Daniel hums above him, his nails scraping against Patrick’s neck and sending a shiver down his spine. “That’s good, baby.”

Heat pools in Patrick’s belly at the word. He’s never enjoyed pet names before, always found them embarrassing and infantilizing, but the word _baby_ drips so erotically from Daniel’s lips, sweet like honey, and Patrick keens in response.

“Can you take more?”

Wrapping his fist around the base of Daniel’s cock, Patrick does his best to open his throat and take as much of Daniel in as he can. He has to concentrate, make sure he keeps breathing and keeps his teeth out of the way. Saliva floods his mouth and he tries to swallow, but he can still feel a trickle down his chin.

“Mmmmm, _yes_.” Daniel has both hands on him now, the one still holding him steady and teasing the nape of his neck, the other cupping his cheek. His hands are so soft and warm, and Patrick’s mind wanders, wondering what they would feel like wrapped around his cock or sinking slowly inside of him. He moans suddenly, the image flooding him with arousal, and he sinks just a little too far down Daniel’s cock.

Coughing and sputtering, Patrick pulls back, dragging the back of his hand across his wet mouth. Splotches of red bloom on his skin, from both embarrassment and the lack of oxygen, and he turns away, not wanting Daniel to see the tears that have sprung to his eyes.

But Daniel is right there, running soft hands along his back and his shoulders, and clucking at him, the words basically nonsense, but soothing nonetheless. When he has caught his breath again, Daniel leans forward to press a kiss to Patrick’s lips, smoothing a thumb along his chin to wipe away a last thread of saliva.

“You are a natural,” he says, and Patrick can’t help but laugh, the sound bubbling out of him so free and easy. Daniel’s mouth twists in amusement, but his brow furrows, like he wants to join in on the joke but doesn’t quite understand it.

“Sorry,” Patrick says, shaking his head as the last of his laughter tapers off. “It’s just...I’ve been told that a lot about a lot of different things. Baseball, school, work stuff. But...but sex...it’s _always_ been a struggle. I’ve always felt so...so _awkward_ and uncomfortable and never felt like I knew what I was doing and now…” He straightens up, a radiant look on his face as he gazes up at Daniel. “I still don’t know what I’m doing, but this finally feels _right_! You make me feel right.”

Daniel’s smile deepens and he cups Patrick’s face, thumb caressing a cheek bone. And maybe it’s strange to have such a joyous revelation, here on his knees, sucking a stranger’s cock, but Patrick has never felt more like himself. Opening his mouth, he takes Daniel back inside, and stares up at him as he drags his lips up the shaft, pulling off again with a pop, a cheeky grin blossoming across his face. "God, you taste good."

“Mmkay,” Daniel teases, raising an eyebrow and flicking his thumb at Patrick’s lower lip. “I’m going to need less talking out of this pretty mouth and more sucking.”

Patrick's belly flips at the complement, and he is all too eager to obey. It’s messy and enthusiastic and everything a first time blow job ought to be. He grips tight to Daniel’s waist, holding him steady as he bobs up and down, humming happily to himself, his thumbs dipping below the straps of Daniel’s garters to caress his hip bones.

Above him, Daniel sighs and moans, his face breaking open in pleasure. He stutters out breathless suggestions, guiding Patrick to use more of his tongue, to open his throat, to vary his pressure. Patrick takes to every suggestion, eager to learn the very best ways to pleasure Daniel.

“Oh fuck, that’s good,” Daniel sighs, his head thrown back and his mouth open wide. “Okay, okay stop.” Patrick eases back with a wet slurping noise, looking up at Daniel questioningly. “I’m not ready to cum yet, but if you keep doing that, I’m going to.”

Pride and pleasure surge through Patrick leaving him dizzy. He’d almost forgotten his own arousal, so focused on pleasing Daniel, that when Daniel pushes him backwards on the chaise, he’s almost surprised by his own erection.

“Besides, I think it’s _your_ turn, baby,” Daniel purrs, crawling back onto the chaise, his long body stretching out like a big cat, blanketing Patrick’s. He lowers himself down, settling comfortably between Patrick’s thighs before capturing his lips in a deep kiss, and once again Patrick is overwhelmed by just how _right_ it feels.

“Oh god,” Patrick moans, grappling for Daniel’s shoulders and turning his head to the side to give Daniel more room to press biting kisses along his throat. He can feel Daniel’s cock, wet from his mouth, from _Patrick’s_ own mouth, gliding against his own. It isn’t slick enough, the mess from his blow job having dried by now, but he doesn’t care. Just the feeling of Daniel’s hard length against his own is everything he wants.

Throwing his head back with a moan, Patrick wraps his legs around Daniel, rutting up against him. Daniel nips at his shoulder, but then pulls back, pushing Patrick’s legs back down on the chaise and sitting back on his heels, forcing out a distressed whimper from the back of Patrick’s throat.

“Shhh,” Daniel shushes him with a smirk, lifting one of Patrick’s legs up to his shoulder, kissing all the way down Patrick’s firm calf and thick thigh as he shuffles backwards, settling back down on his stomach and kicking up his stockinged legs. He sucks the tender flesh of Patrick’s thigh into his mouth, moaning around the skin as he works in a gorgeous purple bruise.

Patrick squirms and keens beneath his mouth, his cock twitching with anticipation, aching for Daniel to just suck him down, but Daniel takes his time. Once he’s finished with Patrick’s thigh, he moves up to press kisses to Patrick’s belly, circling his cock, but never quite touching it. He nips at Patrick’s hip bones, licking into the crease of his thigh, giggling at every impatient noise that spills from Patrick’s lips.

Finally, Daniel presses a kiss to the base of Patrick’s cock. Patrick bucks up instantly, instinctively trying to sink into the warm, wet cavern of Daniel's mouth. Daniel laughs and tsks his tongue scoldingly, pressing Patrick's hips down firmly into the cushion. He continues to tease, soft kisses and little kitten licks up and down the shaft until Patrick whines so mournfully, sure that he can't take much more.

When Daniel finally takes him into his mouth, sinking down until his nose is pressed against Patrick's belly, Patrick lets out a moan that rattles his very soul. He doesn't understand how this could feel so different from anything he's felt before, but it does, the pleasure of Daniel's mouth burrowing into his skin, making his toes curl and his back arch.

The noises that Daniel makes, the groans and the slurps, noises that sound like Patrick is the best thing Daniel has ever tasted, affect Patrick just as surely as his mouth does. A symphony of sensation surrounds him, cocooning Patrick in pleasure.

Far too quickly, the fire burning in Patrick's belly threatens to rage. His hand tangles in Daniel's hair, tugging frantically, and he grits out a pained warning.

Daniel's mouth is replaced by a soft hand, squeezing Patrick expertly, while the thumb of the other caresses over the soft skin of Patrick's perineum. The one hand is quick and precise, the other soft and dangerous. Together they drive Patrick wild, and far sooner than he would have liked, Patrick is moaning out his release.

Breathing deeply to calm his racing heart, Patrick covers his face with his hands, all too aware of the burning blush making its way down his neck and across his chest. He can't remember the last time he came so quickly. As Daniel crawls up his body, his own hard cock glancing off Patrick's hip, Patrick wants to turn his face away, wants to hide his embarrassment. But Daniel is still kissing him, murmuring sweet things about Patrick's cock, about how gorgeous he looks when he comes, that Patrick can't help but hurry him along so he can kiss those lips again.

"Don't worry," Daniel reassures him, mumbling against his lips. "I've got time to make you come again."

Patrick laughs, feeling lighter than he has in years, and pushes Daniel off of him, crowding him up against the back of the chaise. Boldly, he grasps onto Daniel's still hard cock, squeezing it tight. "Looks like I've got to finish you off first."

"Lube," Daniel gasps, reaching out to the table beside them, fingers stretched and searching for the lube he left there when they had come in. His fingers close around the small bottle and he passes it to Patrick.

Patrick is careful as he slicks up his hand, doing his best to keep any stray lube away from Daniel’s outfit. Though Patrick is sure he would have found Daniel just as alluring in nothing but his skin, the accentuation of his long legs, his trim waist, and his thick cock drives Patrick wild.

"Are you ready to cum for me now? " Patrick asks, rubbing his nose against Daniel’s as he uses his thumb to trace the flared head of Daniel's cock.

Daniel nods eagerly, fucking into Patrick's fist and nuzzling into the crook of Patrick shoulder. He whimpers as Patrick slowly drags his fist up and down, squeezing and twisting with every stroke, and wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, holding him close. Patrick can feel his warm breath tickling his skin as he pants out his pleasure.

It emboldens Patrick, this beautiful man falling apart in his arms. He picks up his face, stroking Daniel faster and faster, listening to his yelps and his moans to guide him. Soon Daniel is tugging him closer, his hips thrusting into the tight warmth of Patrick's fist.

When Daniel finally cums, the noise he makes is the single most erotic sound Patrick has ever heard. He's not sure it should be legal. At the very least, it should be bottled up and put on display at the Louvre to be revered as the work of art that it is.

As the tension from Daniel's orgasm leeches out of him, he goes boneless in Patrick's arms. He hums happily, snuggling closer, mouthing at Patrick's throat with wet, uncoordinated kisses. Patrick holds him, an emotion he can't quite name welling up in his chest. All he knows is he's unwilling to let this moment end, not just yet.

Daniel finally lays back, looking up at Patrick. Again, Patrick wishes he could remove Daniel’s mask, wanting to witness every micro expression his face can make, but he takes what he can get, gazing down at Daniel fondly. He kisses him, just a soft brushing of lips, then lays his head on Daniel’s shoulder, snuggling up beside him.

“I assume,” Daniel breaks the silence, “that since I was the first man you ever kissed, I am also the first man you've slept with.”

“That would be correct.”

“And how do we think we'll be rating the experience?”

Patrick flicks Daniel’s nipple ring. “Are you looking for a Yelp review?”

Daniel squirms away from teasing fingers, pinching Patrick’s hip in retaliation. “Well, customer satisfaction is very important.”

“Oh, well in that case…” he trails off, grabbing both of Daniel’s hands and wrestling with him until Daniel is pinned beneath him, both of them sporting matching grins. “I’m going to give it 5 stars. Definitely would, uh... _come again_.”

“Mmm, is that so?” Daniel and Patrick's banter turns to giggles and they get distracted by the soft sweetness of each other's lips.

“It's too bad we don't have more time,” Daniel laments, running his hands up and down Patrick’s sides and squeezing his hips for good measure. “You have a gorgeous ass and I would love to be inside of you.”

Patrick’s heart stutters in his chest and he blushes, even as he can feel his soft cock start to pay attention again. “I think I'm going to need to go a little slower than that,” he laughs nervously. “At least for tonight.”

“Oh, of course!” Daniel’s eyes go wide as he quickly tries to backtrack. “I didn't mean-”

“It's not that I don't want to,” Patrick interrupts, “it's just...It's a big step, and I…well…”

“You have a girlfriend.”

Patrick deflates at the reminder. He rolls off Daniel, laying on his back beside him and looks up into the ceiling. “Fiancée actually.” Daniel looks over at him, eyebrows raised in surprise, and Patrick winces. “But only until tomorrow.”

“What's tomorrow?”

Patrick sighs, thinking of how best to explain. “She and I...we got together in high school and we’ve been on and off ever since. I've never understood why it’s been so hard, how we could do everything that you’re supposed to do and it still never felt right. I knew how much I was hurting her every time I left so I bought her a ring. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I knew it was wrong as soon as I asked her. And I guess tonight...tonight finally made me realize why.” He lets out a humorless laugh. “She deserves so much better than me.”

Daniel’s mouth turns down in a frown. “I don't think that's fair,” he says gently. “She deserves someone who can love her the way a person should be loved, yes. But...that's not someone who’s _better_ than you. And you deserve the same thing.”

“I guess so.”

“You do! You deserve to have the person you want, and if that's a man instead of a woman...you get to go have that.”

Patrick doesn't respond, just offers Daniel a watery smile. It’s been so easy to fall into whatever this is with Daniel, to let him lead Patrick to where he wants to go, but the idea of continuing on in this world tomorrow without him is daunting.

Daniel must see something in Patrick's eyes because he drops the subject, cupping Patrick’s face gently and brushing their noses together. He pulls him in for another sweet kiss, his tongue poking out, just barely dipping into Patrick's mouth.

“Why did you want to spend your evening with me?” Patrick asked suddenly.

Daniel's brow furrows. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...you're at a party filled with people. People who mean to be here and know what they're doing. But instead you're _here_ , tucked away in this little room teaching me how to be gay.”

Daniel shrugs, his lips twisting into a shy, private smile that Patrick ached to know more of, then says simply, “You said I was beautiful. And I thought you looked...nice.”

“Nice?”

Daniel doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he lets his hands wander over Patrick’s naked skin, his eyes lowering to track their progress, like he’s trying to memorize what Patrick looks and feels like. Finally, he says, “I’ve just...I’ve just been to a lot of things like this. I mean, not like _this_ exactly, but just...there’s been a lot of anonymous sex in my life and it’s not always...people aren’t always nice. And I think...I think I just wanted something different this time.”

Patrick’s heart aches in his chest at the vulnerability in Daniel’s voice. Just like when he confronted Patrick earlier in the night, there’s a softness to Daniel that undercuts the boldness and just makes Patrick want to peel back every layer and see into the heart of him.

It should scare him, to have such intense feelings for someone he just met, but it doesn’t.

Patrick leans forward, tilting Daniel’s chin up for another tender kiss. He feels Daniel smile into and can’t help the fluttering in his heart.

Patrick gasps suddenly as Daniel’s hand moves lower, cupping his ass, his long fingers dipping between his cheeks to brush teasingly across his entrance, sparks shooting up his spine at the first touch.

“Is this okay?” Daniel whispers.

Patrick nods, burrowing himself deeper in Daniel’s arms and hitching a leg over his hips, opening himself up to give Daniel better access. Little breathy moans spill from his lips at the new sensation, the tips of two of Daniel’s fingers caressing his rim so gently, and he can feel his cock perking up between legs.

“Do you like it, baby?” Daniel coos, his lips just a whisper from the shell of Patrick’s ear. “Does it feel good?” A low whine and the hitch of his hips is all the answer Patrick gives, but it’s enough. “If I ever had another chance...I’d take my time with you. I’d lay you out on a giant bed, open you up so slowly. Would you like that? I’d make you feel so good, baby, treat that pretty hole so nice. Give you all of my fingers, one at a time, until you were ready, until you were so empty waiting for my cock to fill you up.”

Patrick moans at the thought. He's not ready for it to happen, but listening to Daniel describe it thrills him. Daniel’s fingers feel so good on him, he can already feel the emptiness, longing for Daniel to fill it.

“Or maybe...maybe I’ll use my tongue. How does that sound, baby? Spread you wide and lick into that sweet hole until you’re soaked.”

“Fuck, yes!”

Daniel pulls his fingers away, giggling at Patrick’s whine of dismay, and pulls him in for a heady kiss, his tongue wiggling into Patrick’s mouth, as if giving him a preview of what exactly it could do.

“Can I lick you?” Daniel asks, giggling again at Patrick’s enthusiastic nod. “Here, why don’t you-”

“There you are!”

Patrick scrambles up at the sound of another voice, turning to see a tall, well built man in the doorway, and recognizes him as the man Daniel had originally come in with. As Daniel also sits up, the man ambles over, sitting himself down at the head of the chaise and pressing a quick kiss to Daniel’s lips.

“Hi,” he says amiably, turning to Patrick and holding out a hand. “I’m Jason.”

It feels surreal to be shaking this man’s hand while they’re both naked, while someone had just asked to put their tongue inside of him, but Patrick can’t think of any other way to respond. He’s staring, he knows, a blush staining his cheeks. There’s something magnetic about this man, so open and confident, that Patrick can’t even be too upset that he interrupted them. He manages to stutter out his name, but that’s about it.

“Looks like you boys aren’t finished,” Jason says, nodding towards Patrick’s erection. “Want some company while you do?”

The open vulnerability from their earlier conversation is gone from Daniel’s face now that they’re no longer alone, but he’s looking at Patrick in fond amusement.

“How ’bout it?” he asks. “You wanna suck Jason’s cock while I lick your hole?”

Patrick almost laughs at the absurdity of this situation he’s in, where a threesome is being so casually and openly offered to him, but decides someone like him isn’t likely to be here again and he might as well experience it while he can. He nods.

Before he knows it, he’s been put in position, kneeling on the edge of the chaise, Jason sitting on the back in front of him, legs spread wide, and Daniel on his knees on the floor. Jason is different than Daniel, more insistent with his hand on the back of Patrick's head, and while Patrick enjoys the feel of him in his mouth, it feels less intimate.

He's distracted by Jason's cock, by trying to remember what Daniel had taught him. He closes his eyes as he sinks down again and again, fluttering his tongue along the underside. He's lost in concentration, his mind singularly focused on Jason and the encouraging noises he makes that he almost forgets about Daniel.

When Daniel's tongue finally licks over Patrick's hole, he jerks with a squeal. Both Jason and Daniel laugh, not unkindly, and reach out to hold him steady.

“You like that, don't you?" Jason asks, not expecting an answer as he guides Patrick back down, holding him still in his cock.

Patrick has never felt anything like this before, not even from Daniel's fingers. His tongue, wet and soft and insistent, wriggles against Patrick's hole sending shock waves of arousal up his spine. It's filthy and delicious and Patrick's head spins with lust, unable to do anything more than cling desperately to Jason's thighs and moan around the cock in his mouth. He lets himself float away, lets the pleasure of Jason’s cock and Daniel’s tongue take him higher than he's ever been before.

The haze is broken by another voice joining them.

"Uh...way to just leave me in there!"

Daniel's tongue is removed, giving Patrick a break to catch his breath while Daniel snarks at the newcomer, "I'm sorry, you seemed to be pretty well occupied last time I looked."

"Oh, and you're not?"

"This is Patrick," Daniel says as Patrick let's Jason's cock fall from his lips and turns towards the woman walking over. "And we have been having a lovely evening together, thanks so much."

The woman huffs in annoyance as she sprawls onto the chaise. Daniel climbs up between them, draping himself around Patrick's shoulders and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. He reaches out to fix the strap of her negligee but she shoos his hand away.

"Well my night hasn't been anything to write home about. A lot of big talk from guys who don't know how to deliver."

"Mmm, yes, it is a fact that you have abysmal taste in men."

"Oh, and does that include you?"

Once again, Patrick is struck by the surreality of the situation, of him lounging so comfortably in the company of these strangers, all in various states of undress. He should be mortified. This woman just walked in on him getting tongue fucked, moaning around another man's cock, but instead it's all he can do to stifle his giggles at their bickering.

"Well, I was going to offer for you to join us," Daniel says, glaring at her, "but now I'm not feeling so generous."

"I'll fuck you, Sam," Jason pipes up, much to Daniel's clear annoyance. 

"See?" Sam grins, standing back up to make room for Jason. "This is real friendship."

"Mm, is it?"

Patrick watches with rapt attention as Jason rolls a condom down his thick cock and helps Sam straddle his lap. There's such an ease to their movements, practiced and perfected, and Patrick finds himself oddly moved by it. There's a beauty within them.

"You want to watch?" Patrick turns towards Daniel's voice and sees him looking back at him with nothing but fondness on his face. "We don't have to do anything else if you want to just watch."

But Patrick shakes his head. He wants as much of Daniel as he can get.

Daniel eases Patrick down onto his back and kneels back between his legs. His hand gropes against the cushion for the lube they'd used earlier. He lifts one of Patrick's legs onto his shoulder, turning to press kisses to the sensitive skin behind Patrick's knee, and wraps his now slick hand around Patrick's cock.

"That's it," Daniel whispers as Patrick closes his eyes and sinks into the feeling of Daniel's hand. "Let me make you feel good."

Daniel works Patrick's cock expertly, starting off slow and lazy before building in intensity. Patrick's breathing quickens, his chest rising and falling heavily, and his hand gropes along the back of the chaise, looking for something to grab onto.

Suddenly a hand clutches onto his, small soft fingers tangling with his own. Sam is panting above him, high pitched gasps tumbling from her lips as she rides Jason's cock. Something ignites within Patrick at the connection, a feeling of belonging with these three strangers.

Two of Daniel's fingers, soft and slick, tease at Patrick's hole, a nail scraping at his rim, and he gasps, squeezing tight to Sam's hand. He can feel his second orgasm starting to build, slower then the first but gaining in intensity. Beside him, Sam's cries are growing louder until they cut off with a gasp, her fingernails digging into Patrick's palm as she shudders out her release.

Daniel's fist is milking Patrick's cock, a knuckle from his other hand stroking along his perineum. Patrick's hips rock upwards, fucking into that tight grip. He's almost there, can feel his orgasm clawing at his spine. Sam lets go of his hand, running her fingers through his hair instead. The soothing touch is electrifying, bringing him that much closer to the edge.

"Come on, baby, " Daniel coos. "Cum for me again."

Patrick's back arches and his mouth drops open and with a cry he cums, another load splattered across his belly.

The four of them take their time coming down, draped across one another on the chaise. Sam is still absent mindedly running her fingers through Patrick's hair while Jason massages her shoulders. Daniel has lain himself down with his head in Sam's lap, holding on to one of her hands while his other is occupied tracing up and down Patrick sternum. Patrick breathes deeply, closing his eyes again, and letting himself relax in the afterglow.

Eventually though, as all things do, their night must come to an end. They disentangle their limbs, right whatever clothing they may still be wearing, and stand on their own. Patrick sees Sam and Daniel exchanging pointed looks, but he doesn't understand them, and busies himself with pulling his boxers back on, letting them have their moment.

"Jason and I will meet you out front, " Sam says, giving Daniel one last look. "There's wine back at my place. You going to crash there?"

"As opposed to my own bed?"

"I also have cheesecake."

"Then yes."

Jason presses a firm kiss to Patrick's lips, then with an easy _g'night, boys_ strides out of the room. Sam tucks her hair behind her ears, somewhat bashful now that the night has ended, and pecks a quick kiss to his cheek before scampering out after.

Alone again, the air is suddenly thick with tension. Daniel is busy re-buttoning his lace panties, hiding that gorgeous cock away from Patrick's sight, though Patrick can tell he's aware of Patrick's presence. His shoulders are tense, raised high around his ears, and Patrick wants nothing more than to ease his mind.

"Thank you," Patrick says softly, and Daniel melts right before his eyes, turning to face Patrick with a look of fond sadness Patrick doesn't understand.

"For what?"

Patrick chuckles, gesturing to the room around them as if that answered Daniel's question.

"Just thank you. I feel...I feel like my eyes are open for the first time. I wasn't expecting this, coming here tonight. But I know myself better now."

Daniel just nods.

"I'd like…" Patrick continues, hesitantly, "I'd like to see you again."

"I don't know that that's a good idea."

Daniel won't make eye contact with him and Patrick's heart sinks. He doesn't want this to be the end. He can feel his throat tightening and he clears it loudly.

"Oh," is all he can manage to say.

"It's just...it's just not really how these kinds of parties are done," Daniel says, and Patrick nods, not wanting him to see how devastated he feels. "And you…you're brand new. You've only been with me."

"And my fiancée. And, like, a handful of other girls."

"But I'm the only guy."

"So?"

"So you should be curious about what it's like with other people." Daniel takes a step towards him, fluttering his fingers up Patrick's arms to rest warmly on his shoulders. "Explore that. There's so much more out there than just me. So much better."

Patrick wants to argue, wants to say he only wants to explore more of Daniel, but he holds his tongue. Daniel's mind is clearly made up and as much as Patrick disagrees, he respects Daniel's decision. Wrapping his arms around Daniel's waist, he pulls him in tight, kissing him deeply.

Daniel is breathless when they finally break the kiss, his eyes wide. "What was that for?"

"To remember me by, " Patrick says. "Because I know there's no way I'll ever forget you."

Daniel smiles, full and breathtakingly beautiful. He presses another kiss to Patrick's lips, softer this time, just the barest hint of pressure.

"Good night, Patrick," he whispers, and then, before Patrick is ready, he's gone.

* * *

Patrick stands behind the cash register of Rose Apothecary, arms crossed over his chest, smiling politely at the last few customers straggling out the door. He takes a deep breath, breathing in the homey scents of cinnamon and clove and nutmeg from the candles David had been lighting every day that month. He lifts a hand, waving goodbye to the gaggle of ladies, and strides across the floor to flip the sign to closed.

As he turns back around, surveying shelves, noticing the empty pockets of product that have been sold throughout the day, he can't help but think to himself what a difference a year makes.

One year ago today, he spent an evening that had opened his eyes and turned his life upside down in the best possible way. He'd gone home that night and made himself a bed on the couch in his living room, too exhilarated for sleep. The next morning, over a plate of bacon and eggs, he'd broken off his engagement to Rachel. It was terrible. She cried. He cried. But by the end, they both knew it was the only option. They're still friends on Facebook now, and his mother keeps him up to date with all the latest gossip, so he knows she's doing well - spending time with a new guy, posting nothing but pictures of her mega-watt smile on social media. He's happy for her.

After breaking up with Rachel, he spent a few weeks crashing on his parent's couch. They had given him space, letting him come to terms with his breakup, but eventually he sat them down in the living room and nervously gritted out the words _I'm gay_. The love and acceptance he had experienced from them had been overwhelming, more than he had even known to hope for.

It was only a short time later that he decided to move a few towns over and start fresh. He had expected it to take some time to figure himself out, to get settled on a new path, but instead he'd almost instantly been thrown into the path of an exacting and exasperating man with a brilliant vision and a need for just a little - okay, maybe a lot - of help. He and David had formed a partnership, gone into business together, and opened their store, Rose Apothecary, a business venture that gave Patrick a sense of pride and fulfillment he hadn't realized he had been missing.

There had been other men over the course of the year - you don't make a discovery like he had and then lock yourself away forever - but none had ever made him feel quite the way Daniel had. None had ever made him want to know every piece of them. None had ever made him feel so right.

That is…until David.

Patrick's feelings for David were not immediate. From their first disastrous meeting to his investment offer to the opening of their store, a friendship had emerged first. Patrick wonders sometimes if it would have been different, had he not still been quite so hung up on the elusive Daniel, if he would have recognized their deepening friendship as something more.

As it is, enough time has gone by that Patrick feels the need to be cautious. They have a store to think of, after all. He can't just throw himself at David and hope for the best. But in time, he promises himself, he'll say something. He'll let David know how he feels.

A clattering from the back room and an exasperated _fuck!_ breaks Patrick out of his musings. Laughing fondly, he ducks behind the curtain to offer his assistance, finding David on his knees, his large black bag overturned, the contents scattered across the floor.

"And what are we getting up to back here?" he teases.

"Mm, was it not obvious?" David looks up, his dimple flashing before he schools his impression. "I thought now would be the perfect time to reorganize my life, and the dusty floor of our storage room the perfect place."

Patrick laughs as he goes to join him, but notices one item that stops him in his tracks.

"David, what's this?" He asks, gingerly taking the black and white mask into his hands. He'd know it anywhere.

"Oh, just an old mask." David waves his hand at it dismissively, too preoccupied with gathering up the rest of his belongings. "I wore it to a Halloween party last year, and since I don't have time to moodboard an aesthetic for Twyla's party tonight, this is going to have to be good enough."

Patrick only hears half of what David says, his ears ringing and his mind going thick with static as a thousand mismatched pieces click into place. That night has always felt like a fever dream, like something too otherwordly to connect with the every day of Patrick's life. Sometimes Patrick even has to pull out the mask he'd worn that night, hold it tight in his hand, to prove to himself it was real. It has never occurred to him to look for the remnants of that night in his real life, to see the similarities between Daniel and David.

"Patrick, are you listening to me?"

Patrick looks up to see David standing above him, his bag put back to rights, and a hand outstretched. He takes the hand, allows David to help him back to his feet, and then shoves the mask back at David.

"I've got to go!" Patrick cries, wincing at how loud his voice is in the small room. "I'll see you later at Twyla's."

"But, Patrick-"

He hears David calling behind him, but he doesn't stop, almost running out of the store. It isn't until he's home again that he realizes he left David to close up the shop entirely on his own.

An hour later, he's dressed all in a black, a mask tied tight around his eyes as he stands in the doorway of Mutt's barn. Twyla's Halloween party can't have been more different from the masquerade if she tried, not least because every single person has their clothes on. The barn is bright and cheery, zhampagne and other delightfully spooky spirits are flowing freely, and children run in and out. There's bobbing for apples and costume contests and pumpkin carving stations. Everyone greets each other like an old friend, their masks and costumes something to laugh and exclaim over, not to hide their selves away. Before this evening, Patrick had been debating whether or not he would even show up, but now he wouldn't miss it for the world.

When he finally makes it to the party, Patrick scans the crowd, looking for that telltale black and white mask. He sees Stevie and Twyla laughing by the drinks table with Mutt and Jake, and it's with a start that he realizes that of course, he knows them, too. Stevie looks his way and he sees her eyes widen in recognition and excitement, giving him the final confirmation he needed.

And then he sees him. Standing in a corner next to a table of dips, his hands hesitating as if he doesn't know which to dive into first, is David, that black mask with the embroidered white roses affixed to his face. Patrick squares his shoulders, takes a deep breath, and walks across the party to join him.

He doesn't say anything at first, just stands silently and lets David become aware of his presence. He sees David notice him and give him a nod, before turning back to his dips, but then David freezes. Slowly, he turns back to Patrick, his mouth dropped open in shock, bobbing open and closed, his lips trying to form words, but nothing comes out.

"You're staring at me."

"It's you."

There's wonder in David's voice, a happiness and a longing that wraps around Patrick's heart, giving him all the confidence he needs to keep going. Maybe during this past year David has thought about him as much as he has thought about David.

"You're staring at me," Patrick says again, "and I want to know why. "

Recognition flickers in David's eyes and he smiles, full and radiant.

"Because you're beautiful."

Patrick laughs at that, a free happy sound that bursts out of him. He takes the plate out of David's hands, hopes that it stays on the table when he lets go of it, and pulls David in for a kiss. When they break apart, David's arms wrap around his shoulders and he buries his face in the crook of Patrick's neck, holding him tight.

They stand like that, holding each other, swaying slightly, for far too long. Patrick is sure people are looking at them.

"Okay, this is a really long hug now."

"Just one more minute," David argues, holding him even tighter. "I missed you. I...I knew I had messed up the minute I left. Stevie even told me so. I went back in, but you were already gone."

"I'm here now," Patrick says. "I missed you, too."

They stand there for even longer, wrapped up in each other. Patrick stops caring that people may be looking. He's got David back in his arms and that's all that matters. He presses a slow line of kisses up David's throat, nipping at his earlobe and whispers, "Hey, David?"

David makes a noise of acknowledgment, something akin to a happy purr.

"Do you want to suck my cock?"

David lifts his head, his eyes ablaze with desire, and he growls. "I'm going to do so much more than that."

With a wide grin on his face, Patrick lets David take him by the hand and pull him out of the barn. Stevie gives them a thumbs up as they pass, and he gives her a surreptitious nod in response. She'll be texting David first thing in the morning to hear the scoop, he's sure.

Somehow they make it safely back to Patrick's. Ray will be busy at the Halloween party until late, so they don't have to worry about being interrupted. They take their time, reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies, laughing at things they should have realized earlier. Patrick tells David about Rachel, about coming out to his parents, about how long he's been wanting to kiss David. David tells him about Jake and Stevie in return, about the messy, convoluted way they had all dated each other and eventually managed to become the close friends they are now. They talk and they laugh well into the night, until they can't ignore the fire burning in their bellies any longer, so David makes good on his promise, spreading Patrick wide and working him open until Patrick begs for David to fill him.

When the sun streams into his bedroom mere hours later, Patrick is the first to wake. David is cuddled up beside him, his head resting on Patrick's chest, and Patrick can't help but stare, using one finger to trace over the shell of David's ear, the bridge of his nose, the curve of his lip. He thought Daniel was beautiful a year ago, with his mask and his fire, but now, David in his bed, so soft and peaceful and open, is breathtaking.

A year ago, Patrick's eyes were opened. And as he gazes down at David, he hopes to never close them again.


End file.
